


What do you mean Mercutio is the only one staying here this weekend?

by veronasowl



Category: Romeo and Juliet, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, Sickfic, everybody lives and goes to university in Rome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronasowl/pseuds/veronasowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events from Verona were but an evil dream now, it was a real miracle that everyone surivived (no, nobody died in Verona why are you asking?). So by now they all have moved on and decided to got to university in Rome, where Romeo, Juliet, Mercutio, Benvolio and Tybalt share a flat to save money. Things go unexpectedly well, of course there is  soemtimes trouble brewing but since they discovered that one can actually talk about things, life is much easier and safer. However, one day Tybalt gets sick with the flu. All through the week Juliet looks after him, but when theweekend approaches she, and the Montagues have to go off to Verona to celebrate the birthday of Romeo's mum, which means that the recovering Tybalt is left in Mercutio's care...<br/>(I'll add more chapters just haven't figured out how to do that yet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you mean Mercutio is the only one staying here this weekend?

„39.2°C !“Juliet sighed, „how come that when I take your temperature it is almost three degrees higher than when you did the same 2 min ago?“ Tybalt tried to huff indignantly, but instead broke into into a rather violent coughing fit. Juliet winced and the sound of it and gently rubbed his back till the coughing subsided and he had calmed down a bit. „Must have misread the letters!" He gasped, still struggling for breath, "It can happen. You know, I wasn’t wearing my glasses after all!." „You don’t even have glasses!“ Juliet retorted and playfully slapped him with the first magazine she could take hold off. "Find a better excuse you silly old cat! This one is not working!"  
Jestingly he tlifted his hands in surrender, giving her a faint and tired smile. God, it struck Juliet, he really did look awful. Not surprising, really, considering that he was runnning a pretty high fever. His eyes were bloodshot, his skin deathly pale except for a feverish flush, his usually unruly hair stuck to his forehead and he looked utterly exhausted. She'd better phone nurse in a moment and ask her for some home remedies that should keep them going till she could get to a pharmacy.  
„You know what that means though?“  
"Means what?" Tybalt answered, puzzled and at the same time uneasy.  
You know damn well wat I mean, Juliet thought before clearing her throath. "You have a fever, so you'll have to see a doctor." Tybalt opened his mouth to protest but she cut him short "Remember? When organising this flatshare we agreed to look after one another should anyone get sick, and it worked pretty well so far and" she took his hand and squeezed it affectionatly "how you looked after me after I twisted my ankle was sweet. However, we had also his one clause meant to protect stubborn fools, I won't mention names, against their own stupidity... Remember?" Tybalt glared at her, which was enough of an answer actually. "If anyone should get sick and ends up having a temperature of 38.5°C degrees or worse, this person agrees to visit the doctor at the next time possible. And since 39.2°C is definitley higher than 38.5°C, you, my dearest cousin, are in for a date with the doc!"  
"Oh, come on Juli! Don't be ridiculous!" Tybalt retorted vehemently! I have a cold! So what? No big deal don't make a drama out of it"  
Juliet raised an eyebrow and stated drily "If you had a cold do you think you'd be running a fever, cough your lungs out, and faint at Benvolio at uni so that he almost has to carry you home? Is that what you do whenever you've got a cold? Because then I honestly don't know how nurse managed to raise you!" Tybalt glared at her, sulking, but didn't reply "Thought as much, so if you'll excuse me for a sec, I'll just grab my phone and call the doctor!" And ignoring Tybalt’s fervent protests, which were stiffled with a new coughing fit, she got up and left the room. A few minutes later she returned crestfallen. "Seems you can consider yourself lucky, no appointment today, however they’ll squeeze you in tomorrow morning at 8 am. Of course when I have my important lecture…“ Juliet sighed and satdown again next to Tybalt's bed "What's your lecture got to do with it?" The young man asked sharply. “Well, if I am going to the doctor with you I’ll not be able to make it.” Juliet replied matter of factly, and for some reason that was already too much for Tybalt's fragile self command “Who said anything about you going with me?" He exclaimed furiousy, not heeding his hoarse and strained voice. "I am perfectly capable of going to the doctor myself, thank you very much for your motherly, superfluous but entirely misplaced concern but kindly worry about your own business, will you? I swear you'll get more like nurse every day! Bet you'll get a fan tomorr-" and before he could finish his tirade he had to cough again.  
"At least you’re feeling well enough to behave like an ass!" Juliet answered rolling her eyes in annoyance, but still rubbing his back again.”Well, we'll see how you are in the morning. Till then, though it is hard for you I know, I ask you not to be an idiot. So take some rest for heaven's sake!" Then she added more kindly, smiling sadly at him"Please be sensible and get well quickly!" And as she got up, she kissed him on the forehead. Tybalt relaxed visibly.  
However, she had barely left the room when he sat up again and called after her:  
"I am sure by tomorrow I'll be fine, so you might as well cancle the appointment right away!"


End file.
